


Nothing but blue skies...

by lighteningboltfanatic



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, chris is baby and im in pain from just writing this, pain just pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lighteningboltfanatic/pseuds/lighteningboltfanatic
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr by @chitownwolf and @nilshkiWhat if the episode where Hen accidentally hits Evelyn, instead of her it’s Buck. It’s his day off and maybe everyone is still a little upset about the lawsuit even when they say they aren’t. And on their way to the hospital, Buck is driving to therapy or something and the 118 ambulance hits his car. Maybe he survives…maybe he doesn’t.But the entire team is in chaos when they see it’s Buck. And somehow, even worse, Christopher is in the car with Buck and when he sees the ambulance coming, he protects Chris and he comes out unscathed while Buck took the brunt of the hit. Eddie has a flashback to Shannon when he sees its Buck in the car.Thanks to @nilshki for that last partEDITED: ANOTHER PUNCH: Christopher feels guilty as hell because somehow he got Buck to turn around to look at him for a second to tell him something and that’s when he got distracted and missed the red light. He hears the sirens too late and sees the ambulance and quickly jumps to the back to protect Chris who’s screaming for Buck when they are helping him out of the car.Title from Blue Skies by Irving Berlin
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Athena Grant, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Everyone, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Firehouse 118 Crew, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Howie "Chimney" Han, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 329





	Nothing but blue skies...

Buck was driving himself and Christopher to the park to watch the ducks and have ice cream, as promised two days ago before his shift whilst Eddie was working. Christopher was ranting happily about Star Wars and Buck, who had just binged all of them with Christopher a month earlier, was happily joining in, glancing at the boy every so often in the rear-view mirror.   
“Obi-Wan is the best character! He’s wise, and he trained Luke and Anakin and he’s awesome!” Buck laughs, grinning ear to ear as he glances at the boy. “I cannot argue with that Chris, but what about Han Solo?” Buck already knew Chris’ views on Han Solo so he wasn’t surprised when the boy dove into a grinning rant about how awesome Han and Chewie were, of course ending up on the topic of Indiana Jones. Chris’s giggles make him look back with a grin on his own face.   
He realizes too late, he was too focused on Chris’s laugh and he didn’t see the car that had stopped nor did he hear the sirens. It was too late.   
He ripped the seatbelt off of himself and propelled himself over Christopher just in time to feel the horrible jarring impact of the ambulance hitting the car. His ears are ringing and he can barely open his eyes and Chris is screaming but he can barely open his eye’s and his head is heavy so when he finally speaks it’s slurred and only furthering him into unconsciousness.   
“A...are you o..okay?” Chris quickly nods as Buck’s head falls on his shoulder. Chris is fine but he’s sobbing because his Buck isn’t waking up and someone’s yelling outside but Buck is heavy and on top of him and he won’t wake up. 

************  
Hen is moving frantically, terrified she may have just killed someone. She rushes hurriedly as she grabs her bag and she can hear Chim calling for backup units but everything stops the second she sees the boy in the backseat and the body on top of him.   
“Buck!! C..Christopher! Is Buck awake?? Buck!!” Chris sobs whilst shaking his head, screaming Buck’s name but Buck doesn’t even move a finger, blood dripping onto Chris’s shoulder from Buck’s nose and mouth.   
“Buck!!” Hen yells again, banging on the door but the door is locked and all she can do is helplessly bang on the door as Chimney comes over, peacefully oblivious to who’s in the car.   
“Let me get in there and try.” Chim pushes Hen aside, feeling around the door for any week spots. “We’re not going to leave you, okay, Chris!” Chim doesn’t process the words right away, not until the firetruck is pulling up and Bobby is pulling Hen away, he doesn’t look into the car and see Chris crying and Buck passed out the half on top of him until Eddie is already next to him, a deeply haunted look crossing his face as he freezes, flashes of Shannon passing through his mind. But this time it’s Buck, the man he loves with the boy he loves sobbing underneath his body.   
“Eddie! We need to get this door open.” Eddie nods, quickly prying the door off with the help of the jaws of life.   
“Chris!!” Chris looks over Buck’s shoulder, tears still fully pouring down his cheeks.   
Bobby tries to pull Eddie away but Eddie’s already in the back of the car as Chim climbs into the front.   
“Eddie you have to lift Buck, slowly.” Eddie thinks he nods but he doesn’t know, his mind screaming at him.   
He’s gonna die and you never told him how you felt.   
He’s gonna die and you never told him you truly forgave him.   
He’s gonna die and you never told him you loved him.   
“Eddie!!” Eddie nods quickly as he carefully lifts Buck’s upper body off of Christopher and Chimney quickly feeds his back legs to Eddie as Eddie shuffles backwards out of the car until they’ve got him on a backboard.   
Buck’s face is covered in cuts from the shattered window as is his arm, the blood flowing freely from the blood thinners he had yet to come off.   
“Eddie, you need to get Chris out of the car.” Cap is pushing him gently yet authoritatively away from Buck as Chim works at putting a brace on his neck and checking his stats. Eddie climbs into the car, practically ripping the seatbelt away from him as Chris sobs into his shoulder.   
The second he’s out of the car Chris is screaming and grasping for Buck and hitting his dad and Chim is calling no pulse and shocking him and trying to get him to breath and calling pulse and-

***********  
Eddie couldn’t tell you what happened after that even if he wanted to, he was moving on muscle memory and instinct but his mind was hazy and his body was jello.   
He remembers Athena showing up and grabbing him, Hen and Chris who was still screaming for Buck and beating Eddie’s back. He remembers the sirens pulsating in his ears and the flashes of Sharron and then Buck mixing in his mind. He remembers Athena guiding him into the hospital after Chris had finally tired himself out but he was quickly whisked away for a check-up. He remembers them telling him Chris was fine but no one said anything about Buck, no one would tell him anything.   
Eddie sat and stared at the stark linoleum white floors with Chris curled into his side and the image of Buck covered in blood stuck looping in his mind. Eddie could vaguely hear Hen sobbing apologies to him and to herself and he could vaguely hear Athena arguing with the entirety of the hospital staff until Bobby marched in and demanded to know more alongside her.  
Bobby yelling about his son didn’t make him move nor did Hen sobbing louder unto his ear. What struck him hard was when Maddie walked in and he wasn’t quite sure what to do, because two nights ago he had talked to her about finally telling Buck the truth and now they were in a hospital. This isn’t how this was supposed to go. And he was on his feet and then he was holding her on the ground and everyone was crying even though no one knew what was going on because all they could imagine was the worst. 

*****************  
“It’s my fault,” Chris mumbles hours later. No one could talk either Chris or Eddie into leaving the hospital but they had all been moved into a more private one that had several couches, one of which they were on. “What are you talking about Chris?” Eddie looks down, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “I was distracting him and...and then he missed the light...and the sirens...and he...he...he.” Eddie wrapped his arms around his son as tightly as he could, shaking his head with such ferocity he was scared it might fly off but it didn’t matter because Chris could not believe this was his fault.   
“No honey, this is in no way your fault. No way. I promise, god I promise.” Eddie must’ve repeated himself twelve times until Christopher fell asleep again.   
Bobby shuffled over at some point, dropping next to Eddie.   
“How are you doing?” Eddie doesn’t even look up, hands clasped tightly over one another on Chris’s back. “He’s in there and no one is telling me what’s going on, how do you think I’m doing cap?” He bites back harshly, tears already welling up again but all Bobby does is pull him into a hug. “It’s gonna be okay son.” 

**************  
It isn’t okay.  
It’s not okay when the doctor comes in and tells them that Buck had gone into organ failure and had been bleeding internally and they couldn’t save him. It’s not okay when Chris cries for a month and has nightmares and blames himself for the crash. It’s not okay when Eddie can’t sleep and he can barely eat and he can’t work. It’s not okay when Eddie walks out of the funeral or when both he and Chris avoid getting in a car for almost two months.   
Nothing about it is okay.   
Maybe it will be eventually, but it’s not okay.   
Nothing about it is okay because Eddie lost the man he loved and he never got to tell him that. Chris lost his Buck and never got to call him dad.  
Bobby lost his son and never got to hold him and truly, fully apologize.   
Maddie lost her kid brother and would never be able to hold him again.   
None of it was okay.


End file.
